All That Glitters
by Dr. Ro
Summary: Words are just something that people say, but sometimes, it get's out of hand. People are hurt. Miss Sonhine has always been able to fool with her sunny persona. Until it gets leaked by the one she trusted the most. Think before you...speak
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, so I was unhappy with the whole 'Shatter' thing. Well, I've deleted all of my pointles story's that I've never finished. Don't worry, the GOOD ones were save so untangled your granny panties. Anyway's I've decided to make a remake, of Shatter. Without the same exact things in it, they are going to better. Okay, so enjoy first chapter. Sorry it's a rubbish name. Kudos to Demi-Fan-Channy for the really cute thingymicbabers.

All That Glitters

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º**

_Word**s **are just so**m**ething that people s**a**y_

_**B**ut sometime**s**_

**_I_**_t get's ou**t **of **h**and_

_Pe**o**ple are **h**urt_

_B**e **careful wh**a**t you s**a**y_

_Be**c**ause it getsp**r**etty painf**u**l_

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º**

"Come on, something has got to be behind that bubbly persona." Portlyn smirked, leaning up again the wall frame. The way her lips were tugged at the corners hinted that she was plannng something. She had found her next blackmailing scandal. It was just gleaming from the deious look that shined through her brown eyes.

Ferguson crossed his arms and nodded.

Chad Dylan Cooper flew through the door, his face displaying annoyance. "Ugh, why does the cast of So! Random have to be so annoying? They won't stop trying to make you laugh; when they can't." He said, looking around his castmates.

"That's the reason why we're all here." The blonde, Chasity, stated; her face in a duh expression.

He looked confused for a moment.

"What she means is that we want the story behind Miss Sonshine, it will surely break her little heart if it got out." Portlyn added to Chasity rant, and walked up to Chad; batting her eyelashes.

Chad felt a uneasy feeling in the deep pit of his stomach. He was unsure whether this would come back and bite him in the ass. He shooked it off.

"Keep talking."

Portlyn smiled, and placed her hand on his shoulders.

"I want you, Chaddykins, to hang out with Miss. Exploding Ball of Sunshine. Become 'friends' with her, and once your in. Get her to expose her darkest secret to you. All we need is proof; so we have a tainted watch, that is a secret camera. Kapeesh?" She lifted up his hand, and dropped a gold watch into his palm.

He starred at it in awe.

"Alright, when do I start?" He asked, looking into her brown eyes.

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yep, now go get her tiger." Portlyn pushed him out of the room, and he stumbled into the hallway. He sauntered down to the cafetaria. Hearing her loud, obnoxious laugh. Chad walked in, and saw her telling a joke to her cast mates. Which they all laughed along with when really, is wasn't that funny.

_Let the game begin_, he thought solemly.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º**

**A**lway think befo**r**e

Yo**u**

**...S**peak

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º**


	2. Chapter 2

All That Glitters

Chad made his way to her; glupping in nerves. She turned around, seeing him through the corner of her eye. The poor girl didn't know what she had coming toward her. Or that the boy infront of him, would be that devious. "What do you want, Chad?" She breathed; annoyed. He stared into her brown eyes and smiled.

"Wanna hang?" She laughed hysterically at the thought of them actually hanging out, so to speak.

"You think I'm kidding, don't you?" He asked, a smile dangling from his mouth.

"Well yeah, me and you hanging. Ahh, have you ever considered comedy?" Her eyes shined in humor.

He glared at her nonchalantly.

"Sonny, I'm being serious here. Do you want to hang out?" The tone of his voice silenced her laughter, causing a shocked face to replace it. She was a Random and he a Falls. There was no possibilty of them hanging out. Ever. Even a dog would understand that.

She sighed inwardly; giving in to his pleading eyes.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"Oh we are so good. Now leave." She pointed to the exit, nearly pushing him out the door. "Hey! This is a free country you know." He exclaimed. She rolled her eyes, and sat back down. Ignoring the amused face expressions splattered all over their faces.

"What?" Narrowing her eyes.

"Oh nothing, just you and Chip 'hanging'" Nico abused the wod hanging. Tawni shook her head and laughed. Clapping her hands in utter humor, and amusement. Enjoying the scene that had just unfolded infront of them.

"You...and Pooper...hanging...oh." She gasped from laughing, trying breathe.

The cast gave her an odd look. She had to be crazy.

"No offense Tawni but I have never seen you laugh that hard," Grady muttered, "Don't hurt me!" Raising a hand to block his face from a slap. She glared at him.

"He's just gonna use you, Sonny. You should know that by now," Her face constricted in seriousness; all laughter gone. "seriously."

"You don't know him like I do." Sonny crossed her arms, not believing what she was hearing.

"Oh believe, he isn't what he seems."

"Well there's many sides to him." She looked as though she was on the verge of tears. The floursent light shone down on her brown orbs; showing that they were glistening in soon to be hot tears.

"I'll be there to say I told you so." Sonny stood up and walked out of the cafeteria; not caring if either casts saw the tears or not.


End file.
